At the Gates
by Kalira69
Summary: "I hate to leave you for so long, but it's almost worth it when coming back home is like this." (Post-canon. Fluff.)


Written for a Mousie on Tumblr who requested #5 from a _sweet affectionate moments meme_ \- a reunion kiss.

* * *

Zuko rose from his desk and moved to the window, looking at the position of the sun. Time - or near enough. Zuko smiled cheerfully and stroked the patient hawk perched near his desk. He left his study, walking out between the pair of guards stationed at the door, and snorting with amusement when they stiffened.

They followed after Zuko dutifully as he strode through the palace to the entrance, then out, waiting impatiently for the gates to be opened before him. A small group of citizens were gathered there - likely for the same reason Zuko had come out to wait - and Zuko smiled at them, raising a hand in greeting. He got respectful bows, waves and smiles, and a few calls of _Fire Lord!_ in reply.

Zuko's guards tensed, wary, but not too cautious. The Fire Nation was a happier place than it had once been, in the peace Zuko had brought about, and he was not much in danger among his own people these days.

Only slightly later than expected, a small contingent of guards in the same royal uniforms as those flanking Zuko appeared at the far end of the promenade. He smiled.

Sokka, his clothes an eye-catching patch of deep blue and dull red among the uniforms, moved ahead and the guards fell back a little. The citizens gathered around the gate cheered happily in welcome as he approached. Zuko's people loved Sokka, particularly those who lived in the capital and saw him most.

"Fire Lord." Sokka greeted with a playful smile and only the vaguest sketch of a bow.

A few years ago it would have prompted raised eyebrows from the citizens and disapproving looks from any of his council members nearby. Perhaps even from the royal guards. Now no one expected anything different from Sokka, and any looks aimed towards them were more likely to be almost indulgent.

"Ambassador." Zuko grinned fondly, holding out his hands.

Sokka broke his composure - what of it he had been pretending to - and clasped Zuko's hands in his own broader ones. "Welcome home, Sokka." Zuko said, pulling him close.

Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko in a tight hug. "Missed you, dragon." he murmured, nuzzling in against Zuko's jaw. Sokka had been gone for months, meeting with city-state councils throughout the Earth Kingdom.

Zuko returned the embrace, lingering, then slid a hand up Sokka's spine as they finally pulled apart. "You too, stormlet." he offered with a small smile, and drew his lover into a kiss. Sokka hummed happily against his mouth, fingers running through the tail ends of Zuko's hair as he tipped his head and deepened the kiss.

Zuko purred, curling his arm tightly around Sokka's waist, feeling the hardened leather of Sokka's broad belt press into him through the layers of his own shirt and surcoat, and Sokka's sword hilt lightly bumping his side.

"Mm. . ." Sokka reached up and stroked Zuko's face, one callused fingertip feathering along the edge of his scar. "I hate to leave you for so long, but it's almost worth it when coming back home is like this." he said cheerfully as Zuko's hand slid down his back and came to rest just over his hip.

Zuko huffed softly, his lips curling, and kissed Sokka again, light and teasing.

Sokka made another soft sound of pleasure, nuzzling into it to try and catch Zuko into another, longer kiss. Then he stopped, sighing. "Still, I should give you my official report so we - you - can get to work." he said, straightening a bit, rubbing his thumb over Zuko's jaw and then dropping his hand as he pulled away.

"Later. You've been sending regular reports by hawk," Zuko pointed out, hand running down Sokka's forearm to catch his own, "there's nothing immediately pressing, is there?"

Sokka shook his head, smiling. "Nah. Nothing _too_ important for right now." he agreed.

"Then later." Zuko said again even as he stepped back, beckoning Sokka after him. "For now, a proper welcome home." He smirked, and Sokka grinned, moving into place beside him, clasping his hand again. A last wave and smile to the gathered people, happily returned, and they turned back towards the palace, their guards falling in after them. This time the guards hung back slightly more, allowing space for a little privacy, as long as Zuko and Sokka spoke quietly.

* * *

I'm still working on (and accepting) prompts via my Tumblr askbox, at Kalira9.


End file.
